Update
This article gather the published release notes of the various game versions. Updating Pixel Dungeon does NOT erase current games. Update 0.2 v0.2 2013/01/11 I’m glad to announce that Pixel Dungeon 0.2 is now available on Google Play! v0.2.1 2013/01/17 As I promised, Pixel Dungeon 0.2.1 released! This is a bug-fixing update, here is the list of changes from Google Play: * Changed: Charging time for enhanced staffs is increased * Changed: Tengu is slightly buffed * Fixed: Several bugs are fixed (including major ones - loss of a key, pinch-to-zoom lock) You can download it here. v0.2.2 2013/01/23 Pixel Dungeon 0.2.2 released! This update is dedicated to items, here is the list of changes from Google Play: * Added: Several new items including rings, wands, potions and ranged weapon * Changed: Areas revealed with Scroll of Magic Mapping are shown in different color * Changed: Inventory window is slightly modified * Changed: Now there can’t be 2 special rooms of the same type on the same level * Changed: Now melee weapon do less damage without enhancement, more with enhancement * Changed: Now enhanced armor gains DR depending on its tier * Fixed: several bugs are fixed Actually there are more changes in this update, but the field for recent changes on Google Play is too short and I’m too lazy start enumerating them again :) v0.2.3 2013/01/30 Pixel Dungeon 0.2.3 released! The main feature of this update is the shop on the 6th depth. What else? Here is the list of changes from Google Play: * Added: Shop on the 6th depth * Added: New “trap" type - alarm * Added: New special room type - healing well * Changed: Now it’s impossible to put out fire in the water while levitating * Changed: Now alarmed monsters are less likely to notice the hero * Fixed: The size of apk-file is reduced * Fixed: Now it’s impossible to use teleportation on Tengu’s depth * Fixed: Crashes on devices with turkish locale v0.2.4 2013/02/05 Update 0.3 v0.3 2013/02/21 Pixel Dungeon 0.3 released! This update brings 5 new cave levels, monsters and items. What else? Here is the list of changes from Google Play: * Added: New attack button (for melee combat) * Added: Ankh - a powerful artefact, that allows you to bring a fallen hero back to life * Changed: Potions of Strength and Scrolls of Enhancement now can be spawned in Laboratory and Library respectively * Changed: Second search at the same place always succeeds * Changed: Regrowth sets “rooted" debuff on targets in its area of effect * Fixed: a lot of bugs and more… v0.3.1 2013/02/28 Pixel Dungeon 0.3.1 released! This update comes with beautiful theme by Cube_Code and basic sound effets. Also some serious bugs are fixed including “Sealed-DM-300" bug and “Starved-to-death-after-resurrection" bug. v0.3.3 2013/03/21 Pixel Dungeon for Android 0.3.3 released! Here is the list of changes from Google Play: * Added: Enchanted weapons * Added: Several new items * Added: New sounds * Changed: Scrolls of Enhancement are renamed to Scrolls of Upgrade * Changed: Landscape orientation is enabled on all devices * Changed: The hero and mobs don’t get slowed down in dense vegetation * Changed: Sleeping monsters less like to notice the hero while he is levitating * Changed: No more crabs on the second level * Changed: Wand of Telekinesis pushes enemies back * Fixed: A lot of bugs and typos… …and more It took much longer than I planned, sorry about that. The next update will bring many new features (and will take much time to implement too) including classes. v0.3.4 2013/04/08 Pixel Dungeon for Android 0.3.4 goes live! This update introduces character classes: Warrior, Mage and Rogue. Here is the list of changes from Google Play: * Added: Character classes * Added: New special room type - Garden * Added: New special room type - Crypt * Added: New type of trap - Lightning trap * Added: New sounds * Changed: Now it’s impossible to upgrade a Ring og Haggler * Changed: Unarmed hero inflicts damage based on his Strength * Changed: Now wells really look like wells * Changed: Ring of Rejuvenation is renamed into Ring of Mending * Several bugs fixed …and more v0.3.4a 2013/04/10 DDL Apk Top Hotfix v0.3.5 2013/04/16 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Pixel Dungeon 0.3.5 released! Here is the list of changes: * Added: In-game music by Cube_Code * Added: Rankings (high scores) * Added: New enchantment - Wild weapon * Added: New sounds * Changed: All classes were tweaked a little * Changed: All bosses now resist to toxic gas and grim enchantment * Changed: Some special rooms were tweked a little * Fixed: Several major and minor bugs were fixed …and more. Update 0.4 v0.4 2013/05/09 DDL Apk Top Pixel Dungeon 0.4 released! This update brings 5 levels of dwarven city, new monsters and items. Here is the list of changes from Google Play: * Added: 5 new levels (city of dwarves) full of new enemies * Added: Well of Transmutation * Added: In-game sound controls * Added: Resistances and immunities for monsters * Added: Tiles are highlighted when searched * Added: “Resume motion" button * Added: New sounds * Changed: Rankings screen is slightly redesigned * Changed: Rogues start with 12 darts * Changed: Mystery Meat can be cooked * Changed: Garden room is redesigned * Fixed: Several bugs fixed …and more v0.4.1 2013/05/21 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Pixel Dungeon 0.4.1 released! Here is the list of changes from Google Play: * Added: Ring of Resistance * Added: Statue Room * Added: Catalogus (accessible from the character window) * Added: Additional info in rankings (more to come) * Changed: Scroll of Remove Curse also removes Weakness * Changed: Weakness is buffed * Changed: Flying mobs and levitating hero cannot be rooted * Changed: Decelerating weapon is renamed to Chilling weapon * Changed: Wands can be transformed in a Well of Transmutation * Changed: Enchanted weapons are less common now * Fixed: Several bugs fixed and more… v0.4.2 2013/05/29 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Pixel Dungeon 0.4.2 released! This is a rather small update without dramatic changes. Here is the list of what’s new from Google Play: * Added: Potion of Frost * Added: Scroll of Nuclear Blast * Added: Dewdrops * Added: Enemy health indicator (tap danger indicator to activate it) * Added: Number of slain monsters in rankings * Added: Mages can equip and use wands as a melee weapon (in case of need) * Changed: Undead dwarves are immune to Paralysis now * Fixed: Animated statues are not activated by alarms * Fixed: Strictly one item per tile in shops * Fixed: Ring of Resistance+5 and higher and more… v0.4.2a 2013/05/30 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Hotfix v0.4.3 2013/06/18 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Pixel Dungeon 0.4.3 released! This update introduces "Badges" - a simple achievements system. Here is the list of what’s new from Google Play: * Added: Badges (achievements) * Added: Freezing traps * Added: Ring of Thorns * Changed: Upon resurrection the current floor is reset only if it’s a boss floor * Changed: Search action always succeeds now * Changed: Reforging preserves enchantment of an upgraded weapon * Changed: Scrolls of Nuclear Blast are renamed to Scrolls of Psionic Blast * Changed: Golems and Animated statues are immune to Psion Blast now * Fixed: Several bugs fixed and many more… v0.4.4 2013/06/26 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Pixel Dungeon 0.4.4 released! The main feature of this update is “specializations". They are like sub-classes, there are 2 of them for each class (i.e. 6 in total). Here is the changelog from Google Play, it’s quite short: * Added: Specializations (available after defeating the 2nd boss) * Added: New badges * Added: New room "Flooded vault" * Changed: Badges visualization is corrected a little * Changed: Some badges criteria * Fixed: Several bugs fixed v0.4.4a 2013/06/27 DDL Apk New Hotfix v0.4.5 2013/07/04 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New This is another small update, hopefully it will be the last one before the next content update (0.5). Here is the list of changes from Google Play: * Added: New type of items - seeds * Added: Wand of Disintegration * Added: New badges * Added: New sounds * Changed: Ring of Haggler and Ring of Thorns are not need for unlocking “all rings" badge * Changed: Wands can’t have more than 9 charges now * Changed: The chance of looting a Ring of Thorns is increased * Fixed: Several bugs fixed (incl. critical ones) v0.4.5a 2013/07/05 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Hotfix Update 0.5 v0.5 2013/08/18 Pixel Dungeon 0.5 released! This update introduces new levels of the Demon Halls, new items, monsters and the final boss. Also now you can actually win the game by obtaining the Amulet of Yendor. Here is the list of changes from Google Play: * Added: 5 new levels with new monsters and the final boss * Added: Amulet of Yendor is now obtainable, so you can really win the game * Added: Option to scale up UI on large screen devices * Added: New enchantment - piercing weapon * Added: New items * Added: New plants * Added: New sounds * Added: New badges * Added: New water tiles * Changed: Volume of gases in potions reduced * Changed: King of dwarves is now immune to paralysis * Fixed: Several bugs fixed and more… v0.5a 2013/08/18 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Hotfix v0.5b 2013/08/19 DDL Apk Top Hotfix v0.5.1 2013/08/27 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Pixel Dungeon 0.5.1 released! Several bugs are fixed there, that was the main focus of this update. Also it includes some new features. Here is the list of changes: * Added: Scroll holder * Added: Crystal chests room * Added: Scroll of Mirror Image * Added: New badges * Added: New sounds * Changed: Some monsters of the Demon Halls (incl. Yog-Dzewa) are buffed * Changed: Frost extinguishes fire * Fixed: Lots of bugs are fixed (incl. Lloyd’s Beacon bug) and more… v0.5.1a 2013/08/28 DDL Apk Top DDL Apk New Hotfix Category:Pixel Dungeon